Man of the House Min Jun's Version
by Lost42
Summary: Title says it all


This story is inspired by the Rugrats episode Man of the house.

"Are you ready to sleep over at my house this weekand?" Min Jun asked Phil as they were getting ready to go home from pre school.

"Yep. It will be nice to get away from Lil. She's been so girly lately." Phil commented. He was glad this was a boys only sleepover.

Min Jun was surprised to see his mom's car waiting for him when pre school ended for the day.

"Why are you picking me up?" Min Jun asked as he climbed into the backseat and buckled his seatbelt.

"I got off early." Mi Sun answered and headed for home. When they got home Mi Sun made some cup noodles for Min Jun as a snack and went to relax on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Min Jun asked coming into the living room after finishing his noodles.

"I'm just tired." Mi Sun answered."Taking care of a sick baby is alot of work."

"Oh." Min Jun said with a sad look on his face." If Ji Yeon is still sick then that means Phil can't come over tomorrow."

"He can still come over. You guys just have to be quiet so she can get some rest." Mi Sun explained as she put Ji Yeon, who had fallen asleep in her swing.

"Don't worry. We will be quiet." Min Jun assured his mom.

The next morning Min Jun woke up excitedly. Phil would be coming over after breakfast. He went into the kitchen for breakfast. He found his dad attempting to feed Ji yeon some baby food.

"She doesn't like that kind." Min Jun pointed out taking a seat at the table.

"Looks like you're going to be a good man of the house while I'm gone then." Jin said getting up and throwing the jar of baby food away.

"It's a good thing you know so much because I need you to be the man of the while I'm gone for the weekend." Jin said heating up a bottle.

"Don't worry I can take care of everything." Min Jun assured his father.

After Ji Yeon had been fed Jin put the kids in the living room with a movie to keep them entertained while he packed the last of his things into a bag.

"You're mom isn't feeling well so try and be quiet." Min Jun nodded as he continued to watch the movie. Soon after Jin left Phil arrived for his sleepover.

"So what are we going to do first?" Phil asked."I got this new game where you spin the toilet paper roll and you flush the potty how many times it says and try not to get squirted by toilet water."

"That sounds fun but first I gotta be the man of the house and take care of my mom and sister. We can play when Ji Yeon takes her nap." Min Jun explained.

"How do we get her to sleep?" Phil asked.

"Well sometimes she takes naps in the swing." Min Jun said pointing over to the pink swing in the corner of the living room.

"Ok. Let's do it so we can play." Phil said excitedly. Min Jun went over and picked Ji Yeon up off the floor and put her in the swing.

"Now go to sleep so we can play." He told her.

"I want to play too." She whined.

"You can't. It's only for big kids." Min Jun told her."If you go to sleep I'll let you watch Mickey Mouse all day after you wake up."

"Ok." Ji Yeon said letting out a little yawn."Make the swing go."

Min Jun pushed the button but nothing happened."I think it's broked. Phil come help me push."

Phil looked up from setting up the game and came over to help. They pushed the swing back and forth until Ji Yeon was asleep.

"Man I thought she'd never sleep." Phil said sitting down against the couch. They started the game and right off the bat Phil got squirted with the toilet water, which made him laugh.

"You gotta be quiet or Ji Yeon will wake up and we'll get stuck watching a baby show all day." Min Jun shushed him. He was about to take his turn when he heard someone getting sick in the bathroom. He got up and went to see what was going on. He peaked throught the door and saw his mom getting sick in the toilet. He remembered one time before Ji Yeon was born when Jin held Mi Sun's hair back for her when she was sick. So he decided to do the same sicne he was currently the man of the house. He held her hair back until she was finished.

"Just go back to sleep. Ji Yeon is asleep and me and Phil are just playing a game. You don't have to worry about anything." Min Jun assured her as she got back into bed.

He went back in the living room and he and Phil finished their game. The boys enjoyed getting squirted with the water and tried to keep their laughter down.

"That game was fin but I'm hungry." Min Jun announced standing up and going into the kitchen. Phil followed him.

"What are we going to eat for lunch?" Phil asked."We can't cook and from what I heard your mommy is sick."

Min Jun looked around the kichen until he spotted something that he and Phil could make for themselves so they wouldn't have to wake Mi Sun up.

"We can make sandwiches." Min Jun suggested pulling out various items from the fridge. Phil agreed and they made some lunch. They sat at the table and begun to dig into their lunch when they heard crying coming from the living room. Min Jun sighed and put his sandwich down on his plate.

"Now what do you need?" He asked annoyed as he walked to the swing and stared at his sister.

"I'm hungry." Ji Yeon said stopping her tears. Min Jun went and grabbed half his sandwhich and gave it to her.

"I don't want that." She cried and threw the sandwich on the floor. Min Jun sighed once more and picked up the food off the floor and shoved it in his mouth.

"What do you want then?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Something cold." Ji Yeon answered.

Min Jun ran back in the kitchen and grabbed a cucumber from the fridge. He put in Ji Yeon's lap. Once again she threw it on the floor.

"You said you wanted something cold." Min Jun yelled."Eat it." He threw the cucumber back at her and left to finish his lunch."Being a daddy is hard work."

Back in the living room Ji Yeon was still crying. Min Jun didn't want his mom to wake up so he got up after he finished his lunch and put the cucumber back in the fridge.

"I thought you liked cucumbers? You always eat them when eomma gives them to you." Min Jun stated taking Ji Yeon out of the swing and carrying her to the kitchen.

"Don't babies eat baby food or drink out of bottles?" Phil asked.

"Yep. I'll make the bottle. You get the baby food. It's over there in the cabinet." Min Jun pointed as he scooted a chair to the counter to reach the formula. He put some cold water in a bottle and a scoup of formula and shook it up. He forgot to put the lid on and formula went flying everywhere. Min Jun groaned.

Phil had successfully reached the baby food. He grabbed a random jar and went over to Ji Yeon and handed her the food.

"You have to feed it to her." Min Jun told him as he was cleaning up the mess he had made. Phil unscrewed the lid and handed the jar back. She stuck her hand in and fed herself with her hands.

"Great now we have to give her a bath." Min Jun groaned as he watched Ji Yeon smear the baby food everywhere.

"How is everything going?" Mi Sun asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"I need help." Min Jun cried."I can't be a man of the house like appa."

"You did good." Mi Sun assured him. You helped me when I was sick and you even got ji Yeon to eat. Sometimes even appa can't even do that."

"Really?" Min Jun asked feeling a little better.

"You want to help me get her cleaned up?" Mi Sun asked.

"I can do it. You need to sleep more." Min Jun told her remembering he had to sleep alot when he was sick.

"I feel a little better thanks to you letting me get some rest." Mi Sun said leading the way to the bathroom.

They got Ji Yeon cleaned up and then relaxed on the couch and watched a movie.

"How was your weekend?" Jin asked when he returned from his trip.

"Aside from our daughter almost killing me with her flu, we did fine thanks to Min Jun." Mi Sun answered.

"I helped take care of her and I helped eomma when she was sick." Min Jun said proudly.

"Good. I knew you wou;d do a good job." Jin said giving his son a hug.

This may or may not be my last oc version of a Rugrats episode.


End file.
